


October Love

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Pie, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: Here is me attempting to do SuperCorpTober 2020 as set up by kmsdraws. Let's see how it goes!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I have never successfully completed a 30 day challenge, but we all have to start somewhere, right?

Lena burrowed deeper into her scarf as her girlfriend walked up and down the rows of pumpkins. She was glad she had put her work down for the day and that she got to spend the day with Kara, but it was a brisk fall day, and Lena was  _ cold _ . 

“Kara,” she called, “can we hurry this up at all. I’m  _ freezing _ .”

“I told you, Lee, there is a process and you cannot rush it.” She looked over at Lena and, seeing how cold she looked, walked over to wrap her up in a hug. “Why don’t you head up to the lodge and get some cider. I’ll pick out a couple options and then you can help choose our final choices.”

Lena warmed just at the thought of the hot apple cider. “Sound good,” she said with a smile. She leaned up to give Kara a kiss before heading back up the hill.

While standing in line for the cider, she caught sight of a sign promoting pumpkin donuts. When she got up to the register, she asked for a dozen alongside the two ciders, knowing the blonde would never forgive her for  _ depriving _ her of donuts (kidding, of course. But also Lena did know how seriously Kara took her donuts. And pumpkin flavored things. So the two together?). Lena got her cider and took a sip, relishing in the warmth spreading throughout her chest. She spied gallons of the hot drink and made a note in her mind to pick some up on their way out before heading back down to the pumpkin patch.

She sipped her cider as she rejoined her girlfriend, who was studiously deciding between four pumpkins.

“How’s it going, darling?” She handed off the second cup of cider before cuddling up close to Kara ( _ it was cold, okay? _ ).

“So these two orange pumpkins are perfect- standard jack o’lantern ones- but there are these awesome white and green ones that are perfect for other designs. I can’t decide.”

“Why don’t you get one orange, and then one of the green ones? We can do a classic, and then something a little extra spooky.”

“See, you’re the genius,” Kara grinned down at her girlfriend.

“Yes, I am. Is there anything else we absolutely need to do here? We’ve already done the corn maze.”

“No, we’ve done pretty much every- OMG ARE THOSE DONUTS?” Kara interrupted herself at the sight of the donut bag. Lena laughed before handing it over to her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t see them before.”

“Pumpkins, Lena. I was on a mission. But now I have a dozen of the most delicious donuts.”

“Eleven donuts. Not twelve,” Lena said firmly. Kara gasped in horror. “I would like one, darling. They look good.”

Kara sighed wistfully, staring down at the donuts. She reached in and pulled out a single donut. She stared at it for a moment while her girlfriend looked on, and then slowly handed it over.

“Thank you for your generosity. Let’s head out. I want to grab a gallon or two of the apple cider. It’s delicious.”

Kara laughed with her mouth full of a donut. Swallowing hastily, she explained. “My college roommate one year bought one of those. However, it being college, she didn’t have a fridge and just left it under the desk for a couple weeks until it started to ferment.”

“Please tell me she didn’t drink it. I feel like that’s a really dangerous way to make alcohol.”

“Oh don’t worry,  _ she _ didn’t.” Lena stared at the blonde, suspicious at her emphasis. “I may have drank it? I mean, it couldn’t hurt my stomach, and I wanted apple cider!”

The brunette laughed and shook her head. “Oh what am I to do with you.”

“Kiss me?”

Lena complied, and captured her girlfriend’s lips in a kiss. “Mmmm, sugar.”

“Hey! Don’t steal my sugar!”


	2. Baking

Lena shuffled out of her girlfriend’s bedroom, hair up in a messy bun and the blanket she was wrapped up in trailing behind her. It had been a long week, with far too many meetings with the one investor-  _ honestly, it should have been a single, maybe two, meetings _ \- and she was in the middle of cursing the early hour-  _ 9am is too goddamned early for a Saturday _ \- when she saw what Kara was doing and she stopped in her tracks.

"Are you  _ baking _ ?" she asked incredulously. Everyone knew of the ban that prohibited Kara being in the kitchen. There was a very good reason why, and yet-

Kara didn’t look up, instead focusing on the bowl in front of her. "Yes."

Lena squinted suspiciously at the short answer. "You can't  _ bake _ .”

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that you can't cook." There was a  _ fire _ not two weeks previous. It was a very good reason for Kara not being allowed in the kitchen.

"Cooking and baking are two entirely different things.” Lena didn’t believe her girlfriend, but decided to not press the issue. It was too early, and the blonde was not cooperating.

“Fine, say you  _ can _ bake, but  _ what _ are you baking?”

“Pie.”

At this, Lena slowly entered the kitchen to peer at what her girlfriend was doing. It certainly didn’t  _ look _ like pie. It looked more like some type of course meal. Definitely not pie.

“Pie?”

“Pie.” Okay, maybe pie.

“What kind of pie?” Her curiosity was piqued. She  _ liked _ pie. 

“Apple pie. With the apples we picked at the orchard last week.”

“You’re making pie, from scratch. Okay.” Lena had caught up. Until she saw the bottle that was sitting out on the counter. “But why do you need vodka?”

“Gluten,” she answered, not bothering to expand on her answer. Lena sighed impatiently. She wasn’t awake enough for this.

“Will you quit being cryptic and just give me an answer.”

Kara looked up and smirked at the shorter woman before  _ finally _ giving a proper answer.

“The two difficult things about making pie crust is keeping it cold and making sure you don’t overwork the crust. For the first, frozen butter tends to work really well, as well as cold liquids and sticking it in the fridge periodically. For the second, vodka. Vodka doesn’t bind with gluten the same way water does, so if you substitute half the water with cold vodka, the pie crust turns out perfect.”

There was a moment of silence as Lena took this new information in. Kara looked up and chuckled at the look she saw on her girlfriend’s face.

“You really  _ do _ know how to bake.”

“Told you.”

“Oh shut up,” Lena spat out maturely.

“Make me,” was the retort, and what was Lena supposed to do? Ignore that command?  _ Never _ .

(The making out only lasted for a minute. Kara was too worried about the pie crust, and Lena couldn’t argue. She wanted  _ pie _ .)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The info about the pie crust is true. I enjoy baking, and I will make y'all learn.


	3. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that these will all exist in the same universe

Lena shivered as a strong gust of wind blew the ends of her scarf and oversized sweater. She had originally been swayed by Kara’s urging to enjoy the weather-  _ come on, Lena, the fresh air is  _ good _ for you, it’s invigorating _ \- and decided to walk home from the bookstore, but started to regret it after the first block. The thought of heating up some apple cider and that last piece of pie kept her going, though, instead of calling an uber for the last 4 blocks- yes, it wasn’t that far, but it was windy and  _ cold _ .

She persevered, though, and after another 10 minutes of walking, Lena finally reached their building. She was greeted with a blast of warm air and she sighed gratefully. She started to unwind her scarf as she made her way to the elevators and up to their apartment.

Upon opening her door, however, she was faced with an unpleasant situation.

“Hey, Lena!” Kara chiriped. “How was the bookstore? Find any good books?”

Lena didn’t hear the question, though, instead focused on what her girlfriend was doing.

“Are you eating the pie? Specifically, the  _ last _ piece of pie? The last piece of pie I had  _ asked _ you to save for me? Which you  _ agreed _ to?”

Kara paused with the fork halfway to her mouth, realizing her mistake. “Uhh, yes?”

Lena crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in the same way that made grown businessmen quake in their boots. “Would you care to explain why, Miss Danvers?”

“Well, you see,” Kara started to respond, before quickly shoving the last two bites in her mouth. She continued with her mouth full of forbidden pie, “I was hungry and wanted something sweet, but you were at the bookstore, and the pie was right there, looking so deliciously edible, so. I ate it.”

Lena just stared her down with a glare. She had  _ wanted _ that pie, had been looking forward to it  _ all day _ . Kara gulped.

“I can make it up to you?”

“And just how do you propose doing so?”

Kara thought for a moment, before a grin crossed her face. “Take off your scarf and jacket.”

“I am not having sex with you after you ate my piece of homemade apple pie.” Lena still stood with her arms crossed and glaring at her girlfriend.

“NO, not for  _ that _ . Just, please?” Kara brought out her pout, and Lena warily complied.

As she did so, Kara went over to their radio system and fiddled with it for a moment before a song-  _ a slow-dance song _ Lena’s brain helpfully provided- started flowing through their speakers. She made her way back to the still upset Luthor and held out her hand.

“Miss Luthor, my dear Lena, the light of my life, may I please have this dance?”

Lena’s mouth started to curl up into a smile- _ without permission _ \- and she put her hand into Kara’s and allowed herself to be led into a dance.

“A dance? That’s how you’re going to make it up to me?” she whispered, falling into her girlfriend’s softness.

“Yes,” Kara responded, her forehead falling gently down to rest against Lena’s. “I’m sorry I ate your pie. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

Lena chuckled. “I’m aware, darling.”

“So I’m forgiven?” the blonde asked hopefully.

“Yes, I suppose you are,” Lena said, shaking her head at Kara. Then she thought for a moment. “As long as you bake me another pie.”

“Anytime you desire, love. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Lena snuggled closer to Kara, letting the taller woman lead their dance, simply enjoying the peaceful evening it turned out to be.


	4. Dog

It started when Alex and Kelly decided to get their own dog. They wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but both knew they weren’t ready for marriage or a kid, so they looked at dogs. After spending an afternoon at the local human society, they picked out a 4 year-old German Shepherd. She came with the name Boots, presumably due to her lighter coloring on her feet, and the couple decided to keep it.

It continued with Eliza, wanting some company out in Midvale. Her neighbor’s poodle just had puppies, so she adopted one. He was a black poodle, and Eliza decided to be creative (i.e. not at all) and named him Shade.

Next was Nia and Brainy. Brainy had been taking romantic tips from early-2000s movies and took Nia to the park to have a picnic. While they were eating (chocolate-covered strawberries, thank you very much), they heard whining from nearby bushes. Upon investigating, they found a 6 month-old Great Dane. They surmised that the owners hadn’t quite realized how big Great Danes can get and had abandoned him at the park. Brainy wasn’t completely sold on the idea of a dog, especially such a large one, but capitulated at both Nia’s and the dog’s puppy eyes. They named him, quite ironically, Little.

The moment Boots came home with Alex and Kelly, Lena  _ knew _ that they would end up with their own dog. The question was only when it would happen. She saw Kara melt more and more with each visit to each of the three dogs. It was only a matter of time.

“Oh, Lena, Boots is so cute. And she’s so good for getting out and exercising. And dogs provide so much protection. Honestly, there are only benefits to owning a dog.”

Lena had laughed and agreed, but didn’t yet suggest getting a dog.

“Aww, Lena, look at Eliza and Shade. They provide so much companionship, especially for people who spend a lot of time alone. Like Eliza, who lives alone now. Or you or me, when the other has to work a long day.”

“You’re right, Kara, but what are you suggesting.”

Kara blushed and looked away, not sure if they were ready for this step yet. “Nothing, love. Let’s go home and I’ll bake cookies for you.”

After spending an afternoon with Nia, Brainy, and their new friend, Little, Lena knew that their time had come.

“Kara, why don’t we get our own dog? You have laid out so many good reasons, and besides, we don’t want to be the only one of our friends and family who don’t have a dog.”

Kara lit up at this, her heart melting at the thought of owning her own dog.

“Really?!”

Lena laughed, and nodded. “Let’s go to the humane society on Saturday and see what they have.”

\--

That Saturday, the two headed to the human society, ready to add a four-legged member to their family. They took their time, carefully going through the halls and softly talking to each of the dogs. It was near the end when they came upon him. He was a fluffy white dog, a Samoyed, a year and a half. The minute he heard Lena’s soft voice and Kara’s laughter, he made his way to the front of his cage and smiled at them. Instantly, they knew he was perfect, and spending some time with him outside only cemented that knowledge. All that was left was to choose a name.

“Krypto,” Kara suggested.

Lena laughed and looked over. “Really? Krypto?”

“Of course, after all, my girlfriend is Supergirl’s number one fan,” Kara said with a wide smile.

“Alright, darling. Krypto the wonder pup.” A smile was shared between the two before they leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that was rudely interrupted by their new dog.

“Krypto!” Lena shouted. “Your tongue was in my mouth!”

“Oh, Lee, he just wanted to join in on the kiss!”

“No, never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always imagined Krypto as a Samoyed. Don't ask, I'm not sure why.


End file.
